Escucha tu Destino
by Katara Akemi Hitachiin
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando dos genios musicales se encuentran y suceden cosas inesperadas? Rukia Kuchiki, una mujer conocida por su hermosa musica clasica. Ichigo Kurosaki, un hombre conocido por su banda y su excelente musica. Avertencia: LEMON en el 1 y otros caps
1. Nos conocemos con la Luna

WAAAAA T_T… Esta es mi… -contando- como mi 5º o 6º historia, perdí la cuenta ^^U…

Bueno… me inspire para escribir esta historia de una película, que de por cierto tiene muchos nombres, pero preferí colocarle este.

Buenos… DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA… y déjenme un Review si lo desean… y si no lo hacen… -saca sus dos Zanpakuto- No querrán saber lo que les pasara 3:)

Escucha tu Destino

Acordes bajos, altos y medios. Todo eso junto puede hacer una hermosa melodía. Y eso es lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Una chica, de cabellera negra, tez blanca, ojos de color violeta y de 25 años de edad; se encontraba tocando un instrumento llamado _Violonchelo _una especie de violín pero mucho más grande en tamaño. Pero lo más intrigante era que lo estaba tocando frente una gran multitud de personas en, lo que parecía un concierto.

La chica que parecía encismada en su mundo, un mundo donde solamente estaba ella y la música, donde no había nada más. Mientras que en el exterior, tenía un aspecto relajado y distante. La hermosa melodía siguió sonando por unos minutos más hasta que llego a su fin. La chica abrió los ojos, para mirar como la multitud le aplaudía, agradeciéndole por compartir tan hermosa melodía. El público se quedo aplaudiendo hasta que la chica se fue a la parte de atrás del escenario. Para encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, Inoue Orihime, una chica hermosa de cabellera naranja oscura, ojos grises y de muchas curvas.

-Rukia-Chan, fue muy hermoso lo que tocaste ahí.- Le decía con una sonrisa a la peli negra. –Me gustaría oírte tocar más seguido esa melodía.

-Gracias, Orihime.- Le agradecía. –Y sabes que toco todo el tiempo. Obviamente que me vas a escuchar tocarla.

-Bueno, si… Oi, Rukia-Chan ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo?- Le pregunto con los ojos brillando de esperanza.

-Ehhh… claro, pero necesito preguntarle primero a Nii-Sama.- Trataba de darle una excusa a la chica.

-Tranquila, Rukia. Ya le pregunte y me dijo que sí. Ahora vamos.- Le decía mientras la jalaba del brazo para llevársela afuera del estadio donde estaba tocando. Tomaron un taxi y se fueron rumbo a la dicha fiesta.

Un chico de cabellera naranja, tez bronceada, ojos color avellana y 27 años de edad; estaba tocando lo que parecía una guitarra, frente a una gran multitud de personas que gritaban y bailaban como si su vida dependiera de eso. El chico, aunque con el seño fruncido, parecía relajado, se dejaba llevar por la música que ahora estaba tocando con un grupo de chicos. La música era una especie de un conjunto de tonos, bajo pero fuerte, alta pero hermosa. Era difícil especificar qué tipo era, pero era una linda canción.

Cuando la música se acabo, el grupo abandono inmediatamente el escenario, no lo gustaban que la gente los felicitara. Solo les gusta hacer música, no le importaba nada más que eso.

En la parte de atrás del escenario, se encontraban el grupo de chicos felicitándose por el concierto. Además del chico de pelo naranja, se encontraban un chico de pelo color rojo fuego, con tatuajes en todo el cuerpo y ojos marrones y otro chico de cabello marrón oscuro que le tapa la cara, de piel oscura y ojos de color castaño oscuro.

-OI Ichigo, Chad ¿Quieren ir a una fiesta esta noche?- Les pregunto el chico de cabello rojo, de nombre Renji Abarai.

-No lo sé, Renji. Estoy muy cansado.- Le respondió el chico de cabello naranja.

-…- Esa fue la respuesta negativa del otro chico de nombre Yasutora Sado, mejor conocido como Chad.

-¡Vamos! Apuesto a que se van a divertir.- Trataba de convencerlos.

-Pues yo pierdo esa apuesta. Me voy de aquí.- Decía para irse del lugar.

-Vamos, Ichigo. Te vas a divertir.- Le decía el chico tratando de convencerlo, cosa que resultaba nula. –Por lo menos acompáñanos y después puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Bien… Pero no me quedare ahí.- Dijo para después irse con Renji y Chad.

Asqueroso. Era lo único que podía pensar la chica de ojos violetas al estar ahí. Es asqueroso ver como la gente se atraganta con la lengua de otra persona, que ni conocen. Cansada de observar aquella asquerosa escena decidió ir a la azotea del edificio donde estaban. Al tratar de llegar a las escaleras, siempre se encontraba con la misma escena de la que estaba tratando de huir.

Al llegar, no pudo evitar mirar la Luna. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta y tan brillante. Por quedarse viendo esa Luna no se daba cuenta de dos personas la observaban, una por abajo y otra por arriba. La persona que estaba abajo empezó a tocar con su guitarra una conocida canción llamada "Moondance" mientras desviaba la mirada.

_**Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
>With the stars up above in your eyes<strong>_

-Hey, tu.- La llamaba un chico, de cabello naranja, que estaba sentado en la parte alta del edificio.

-¿Eh?- La chica volteo a ver quien la llamaba. -¿Yo?

-¿Pues ves a alguien más aquí?- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_**A fantabulous night to make romance  
>'Neath the cover of October skies<strong>_

-¿Te importa? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.- Le decía con el seño fruncido

-Lo sé. Solo trataba de iniciar una conversación.- Decía rascándose la nuca. –Ven. Sube y siéntate.

-… Bien.- Dijo para después subir por una escalera que se encontraba a lado de la estructura. Cuando pudo subir se sentó a lado del chico. –Bueno… ya estoy aquí…

-Ya lo veo… Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hablándole a la Luna?- Le pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos.

_**And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
>To the sound of the breezes that blow<br>And I'm trying to please to the calling**_

-Eso quería hacer.- Le dijo, para después desviar la mirada a la Luna. No sabía porque, pero al verlo a los ojos sentía arder. -¿Tu le has hablado alguna vez a la Luna?

-Todo el tiempo.- Le decía tratando de hacer que lo mire a los ojos. Quería seguir observando esos hermosos orbes. –Lo estaba haciendo antes de que tú llegaras.

_**Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
>And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush<br>And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush**_

-Oh. Pues lo lamento.- Le decía con un sonrojo, casi inexistente a los ojos del chico, pues era de noche y casi nada se veía.

-Nah, no importa. De todas formas estoy hablando con una Luna en este mismo momento.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love<strong>_

-P-pero que d-dices. ¡Claro que no soy una Luna!- Le dijo volteándolo a ver, con un gran sonrojo, que ahora si podía ver el joven.

-Se que no eres una Luna… Pero te pareces a una.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cara.

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
>I can't wait 'til the morning has come<br>And I know that the time is just right  
>And straight into my arms you will run<strong>_

-¿P-por que lo d-dices?- Le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Porque… eres hermosa, perfecta y tienes un brillo especial.- Le decía con un brillo en los ojos. –Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

_**And when you come my heart will be waiting  
>To make sure that you're never alone<br>There and then all my dreams will come true, dear**_

-Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki… ¿y tú?- le dijo mientras sentía como sus alientos se entrelazaban.

-Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki…- Le dijo para después presionar los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Al principio el movimiento era tímido, los dos eran nuevos en este tipo de movimiento. Pero luego el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, más profundo y más caliente. El chico le lamio el labio inferior, para pedir permiso de entrar en su boca, y ella se lo concedió. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre, mientras el colocaba sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

_**There and then I will make you my own  
>Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside<br>And I know how much you want me that you can't hide**_

Las manos traviesas de los dos, empezaron a ir por el cuerpo del otro. El chico incomodo por la posición, decidió bajarse de la estructura con ella en brazos. La coloco en una silla que estaba en el suelo. Le empezó a besar el cuello, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda por encima de la ropa. El muchacho comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a los pechos. Bajo los tirantes del vestido para revelar unos pequeños, pero jugosos y firmes pechos; Empezó por masajear uno, mientras que chupaba y lamia el otro.

-I-Ichi…go.- Gemía la chica, al sentir como el muchacho jugueteaba con sus pezones. Con una mano la peli negra le levantaba la camiseta al oji marrón. Cuando pudo quitársela por completo, solamente pudo descubrir unos músculos muy bien trabajados. La oji violeta no pudo evitar pasar la mano por los pectorales del chico, haciendo que este suspirara de placer

-Rukia…-

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love<strong>_

El chico comenzaba a cansarse de chuparle los senos a la joven. Se fue más abajo lamiendo su piel, llego hasta el ombligo y metió su lengua haciendo que la muchacha lanzara un gemido de incomodidad. Después siguió lamiendo su piel hasta llegar al vientre. Pasó de largo su condición de mujer y empezó a lamerle las piernas.

La chica lanzaba gemidos y suspiro de placer total. Se acababan de conocer, si, pero eso no impedía que se enamoraran al verse a los ojos.

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
>I can't wait 'til the morning has come<strong>__  
><em>_**And I know that the time is just right  
>And straight into my arms you will run<strong>_

Ichigo comenzaba a moverse hacia la condición de Rukia. Le quito las bragas lentamente, haciendo que la chica temblara de anticipación. Y comenzó a lamerle el clítoris. La joven grito del placer que le estaba dando el hombre que acababa de conocer. Primero eran movimientos circulares y después se convirtió en movimiento de arriba abajo.

_**And when you come my heart will be waiting  
>To make sure that you're never alone<br>There and then all my dreams will come true, dear**_

Después comenzó a empujar su lengua adentro de la condición de Rukia. Comenzó chupando los dulces jugos que brotaban de ella. Continua, hasta que Rukia llego a su orgasmo con un grito lleno de placer.

-¡ICHIGO!- Grito mientras empujaba la cabeza de Ichigo más adentro de ella.

_**There and then I will make you my own  
>Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside<br>And I know how much you want me that you can't hide**_

El chico seguía saboreando los jugos de Rukia. Después se levanto para quitarse los pantalones, mientras la muchacha lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos y tímidos.

-Nunca habías hecho esto antes... ¿verdad?- Le pregunto. Observo como la chica negaba tímidamente con la cabeza. –Bien… Porque yo tampoco.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love<strong>_

Se coloco encima de ella, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella le pasaba las manos por el cabello, incitándolo a continuar con lo que hacía. El chico colocaba su miembro erecto en su entrada.

-¿Estas lista para esto… Rukia?- Le preguntaba para estar seguro de no cometer un error para cuando lo haga.

-Si… Ichigo. Hazlo ya, por favor.- Le suplicaba al oji marrón.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love<strong>_

El peli naranja penetraba lentamente a la chica, mientras esta se le salía algunas lágrimas por el dolor y el placer desbordante que sentía. El muchacho se quedo quieto cuando se coloco por completo en la condición de la chica. La peli negra movió las caderas, indicándole al oji marrón que continuara.

El chico comenzó a embestirla lentamente. La oji violeta se quejaba por el dolor que sentía, pero que pronto se convertía en placer puro. El peli naranja aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas que le daba a la pequeña mujer.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
>Can I just make some more romance with you, my love<strong>_

Ya lo sentían. Sentían que estaban a punto de llegar al límite. El chico sentía una presión en su miembro y en los testículos, mientras que la chica sentía como se le acumulaba un hormigueo en el vientre. El chico seguía con sus embestidas, hasta que la chica llego antes al orgasmo.

-¡AHHH ICHIGO¡- Un grito lleno de placer de parte de la peli negra. El oji marrón dio unas estocadas más para después derramar su semilla en el interior de la muchacha.

-¡Rukia¡- El hombre callo rendido encima de la mujer, para después caer dormido abrazando protectoramente a la chica.

_**My Love, my love  
>I just want one more moondance with you, yes I do<strong>_

**NA:** O_O Lo sé, hasta a mi me sorprendió escribir algo asi… / es mi primer Lemon… si es que se puede llamar asi ¬/¬

Gracias al quien allá leído este capítulo… pronto vendrán más… Y SI NO DEJAN TAN SIQUIERA UN SOLO REVIEW… Juro que dejo la historia hasta aquí U.U… Ok, no. Pero POR FAAA T_T… Dejen Reviews se los pido T^T

Si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en los Reviews ^^

ATT: Katara Hitsugaya Kuchiki (esposa de Toushi-Kun y Bya-Kun /)


	2. ¡Nos conocemos mejor!

¡YO! ¡Minna-san!

Si, ya lo sé. Llevaba mucho tiempo ausente y sin actualizar U.U Pero aunque tengo mis razones dudo que sean demasiado importantes como para que no actualice… Pero en fin, fue culpa de la Universidad, tenía que hacer una tesis y defenderla u.ú ¡Y fue muy problemático hacerlo! Era muy larga T_T Pero lo importante fue que ¡saque una excelente nota! ;D Además, ya termine el semestre, asi que estaré por aquí más seguido. ^.^… Aunque también fue la falta de inspiración… U.U eso es lo que me mata.

¡Le agradezco a los 3 Reviews que me dejaron! Aunque sean pocos ¡me hicieron muy feliz la vida! Por eso me anime a seguir escribiendo la historia 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> Esta historia está basada en una película llamada "Escucha tu Destino" aunque también tiene otro nombre, el cual es "August Rush"… wueno no está basada U.U es la versión de la película en Bleach 8D aunque le cambie algunas partes asi que espero que los lectores que hayan visto la película no se confundan o se molesten.

'_Letra en cursiva y con apostrofe: pensamientos de los personajes'_

–Letra de molde y entre guiones: oraciones de los personajes–

**(En negrita y entre paréntesis: Pensamientos del autor)**

(Entre paréntesis con letra de molde: aclaraciones de los párrafos)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach NO me pertenece, el propietario y autor de este fabuloso Anime/Manga es ni nada más ni nada menos que el maravilloso Tite Kubo 8DD. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias… y para casarme con ellos :3

La Película tampoco me pertenece, no recuerdo quien fue el Director, pero sé que lo amo (?) :3

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones que estoy escuchando:<strong> Magical – Selena Gómez

* * *

><p><strong>Hora: <strong>2:00

**Fecha: **21/12/2011 (jaja un día después del cumpleaños de mi esposo Toushiro Hitsugaya :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Escucha tu Destino<strong>

Se podría decir que dormir en la intemperie sin ninguna protección puede causar "daño", por ejemplo: Mucho frio, picadura de mosquitos y hasta pescar un resfriado (causa del frio); pero no todo el tiempo pasa. Pues una pareja estaba durmiendo en una silla en el techo de un edificio, solo ellos dos, acurrucados. La "peculiar" pareja no tenían ninguna protección aparte de una fina cobija. Pero aun asi, no tienen frio, pues el calor del otro es lo que necesitaban; no los picaban los mosquitos, ya que ellos tenían su propio campo protector, que los aislaban de cualquier cosa de afuera; y tampoco podrían enfermarse, porque ya estaban enfermos del amor que había nacido esa misma noche.

Los rayos del sol pegaron en la cara de la joven morena, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos con mucho cuidado, no quería que la luz la dejara ciega. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz del astro abrió completamente los ojos para escanear el lugar en donde se encontraba, se sentó mientras notaba que un brazo grande y fuerte la sostenía posesivamente de la cintura. Poso sus orbes amatistas en el cuerpo al lado de ella. Al principio se asusto, y empezó a mirar la cara del cuerpo; obviamente era un hombre, pero… ¿Quién era?

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la noche anterior, y lo que vio fue: unos ojos castaños que la miraban intensamente; un cabello naranja, aunque alborotado, muy suave al tacto; y por ultimo un cuerpo bien trabajado y bronceado. Recordó su nombre: Ichigo Kurosaki. También recordó perfectamente lo que hicieron esa misma noche, un sonrojo intenso se apodero de sus mejillas.

Movió su vista a su vestido que yacía tirado en el sucio piso. Quito lentamente el brazo de su acompañante, cosa que a pesar de costarle bastante, pudo lograr al final. Se paro en el frio concreto y procedió a buscar toda su ropa; a los minutos ya estaba completamente vestida, un poco despeinada, pero igual se veía decente.

Miro al hombre acostado en la silla, aun durmiendo. Se acerco para verle la cara mucho más cerca… Era guapo, le costaba admitirlo pero era la verdad. Lo siguió observando por un rato más, hasta que de pronto el peli naranja abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con la mirada violeta de ella. Rukia retrocedió tropezándose con una camisa tirada en el suelo, haciendo que ella terminara en el concreto.

El se sentó en la silla con la sabana a tapándole la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. La miro por un momento, con sus ojos chocolate escaneándola de arriba abajo, como si buscara algún punto débil… o simplemente como si tratara de comérsela con los ojos. Se detuvo en su cara y la vio con los ojos cerrados, tal vez por la fuerza del golpe al caerse. Tomo sus pantalones y se los puso con un rápido movimiento, se levanto para ayudar a la oji violeta a pararse. Se coloco delante de ella y le tendió la mano; cuando Rukia abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una mano grande y fuerte, levanto la vista para ver el portador de dicha mano, y se encontró con unos ojos castaños observándola intensamente. Ella tomo la mano del hombre con nerviosismo, este la ayudo a pararse.

–Emmm… Gracias… Kurosaki-kun.- Le agradeció ella con nervios de más, mirando al suelo.

–No hay de que, Rukia.- Le dijo mientras veía sus manos entrelazadas.- Y solo llámame Ichigo.- Se agacho para capturar sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero pronto se dejo llevar por la ternura del beso que le daba en hombre que le quito su inocencia. Este quiso hacer el beso más apasionado lamiendo sus labios para que ella los abriera, pero la peli negra se aparto de él antes que cometiera su objetivo. El oji marón la vio a los ojos, sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué no puedo besar a mi novia?

–E-Es q-que… ¡Espera! ¿Novia?- Le reclamo al peli naranja con sorpresa en sus ojos y voz.

–Sí, novia. Después de lo de anoche creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos pareja, digo, para que no piensen mal ¿no?- La miro con una sonrisa picara y maliciosa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera él.

–S-Supongo, pero…– Se detuvo para pensar bien lo que diría.

–Pero… ¿Qué?– La apresuro, al mismo tiempo que la miraba con fastidio, _'Si no se apura, no me quedara de otra que hacerlo por mi mismo'_ pensó maliciosamente.

–Pero… ¿No se supone que para hacer… Emm… eso, se necesita primero ser novios y empezar a conocerse?– Le pregunto nerviosa y todavía con la mirada fija en algún lugar de la terraza.

–… Bueno, podemos comenzar a conocernos ahora – Tomo su camisa del suelo y se la coloco mientras la mujer lo miraba de soslayo con un rubor en sus mejillas.– Bien, ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

–¿Eh?– Lo miro confundida.– ¿A mí?– Le pregunto para después ver como su "novio" asentía con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla e indicándole con la mano que se sentara junto a él, ella obedeció al instante.– Pues… no me gusta hacer casi nada, solamente tocar el Violonchelo y cantar un poco…

–Ya veo… Pues en mi caso lo único que me gusta hacer es tocar guitarra y cantar.– Admitió con la mirada pérdida en el cielo, pensando si debía decirle que tenía una banda, solo se preguntaba cual sería su reacción; ¿se comportaría como todas las chica y enloquecerían?... no lo sabía, solo esperaba que no. Sin embargo, prefirió no decirle, no quería que eso incomodara o afectara de alguna forma su relación.

–¿Te gusta tocar la guitarra? Es genial.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno, y ¿Qué te gusta? Me refiero, ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?

–Pues no son muchos… Solo la música; aparte de eso, no tengo otro gusto mas.– La miro a la cara para ver su reacción.

–Wow… por tu personalidad creía que te gustaban más cosas, además, también pensé que tendrías algunas metas, no sé.– Le dijo con voz indiferente y cansada, no porque sus respuestas le fastidiaran, sino porque creía que su "novio" sería mucho más interesante.

–¡Pues si tengo metas!– Le grito parándose de la silla.– Me gradué de la universidad de medicina y planeo buscar un trabajo como doctor.– Le dijo con voz llena de orgullo.– Obviamente es mejor de lo que has hecho.

–¿Eso es todo?– Le pregunto con burla.– Yo, en cambio, estudie administración en la universidad, y me gradué con honores, además, ya tengo trabajo en una compañía. Ahora dime ¿Eso es lo mejor que has hecho?

–Yo… Esto… ¡Estoy en una banda!– No creía que decir eso sería su último recurso, tal vez el penúltimo, pero no el ultimo.

–¡Yo soy solista de Violonchelo!– Ni ella podía creer que dijo eso.

–¿¡A mí que me importa!– Le seguía gritando al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cara a la de ella.

–¿¡Y a mí que me importa que estés en una banda!– Comenzó a gritarle más fuerte mientras se paraba para acercar su cara a la de él.

–¡Debería importarte mucho!– Cada vez más cerca de su cara.

–¿¡Por qué!– Imitaba las acciones del chico

–¡Porque solamente los "rockeros" pueden hacer esto!– Aplasto sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que comenzaran un beso casto y superficial. Ella no quería darle la razón, pero de verdad que disfrutaba de aquel casi beso. Rukia tomo la iniciativa y empezó a lamer los labios de Ichigo mientras rodeaba sus brazos por el cuello del mismo. Para su sorpresa, el peli naranja lanzo un leve gemido, y abrió los labios ocasionando que el musculo húmedo de la muchacha invadiera su cavidad, buscando la lengua del hombre.

El la tomo por las caderas, levantándola para tratar de profundizar cada vez más el beso. Pronto empezaron a jugar con la lengua de cada uno, como si quisieran que se entrelazaran. Siguieron jugando con estas, por unos minutos más, sin querer separarse a pesar de la falta de aire que ya era necesaria.

Al final decidieron separarse, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre la distancia tomada. Marrón y violeta se mezclaron con un brillo de lujuria. Volvieron a juntar sus bocas con mucha más pasión que antes **(N/A: si era posible -.-")**. Ichigo comenzó a tumbar a Rukia en la silla, colocándose encima de ella. Escucharon un timbre a lo lejos, lo ignoraron. Bajo al cuello de Rukia para comenzar a chupar y morder toda parte que veía de ese lugar. Ella gemía y suspiraba, vivía por segunda vez lo que era el placer de verdad. Escucharon otra vez el timbre, ninguno de los dos quería saber de dónde venía asi que siguieron los movimientos.

La Kuchiki exploraba cada parte de la ancha espalda del oji marrón por debajo de la camisa. El acariciaba su figura por encima del vestido. El sonido volvió a sonar, pero esta vez mas repetitivo. Resignados, no les quedaba de otra que ver de dónde provenía aquel inoportuno y molesto timbre.

Encontraron un teléfono en el suelo. Rukia lo tomo con rapidez contestando la llamada.

–¿Hola?–

–¡RUKIA-CHAN!– La voz sonó tan fuerte que la aludida tuvo que despegar el aparato a diez centímetros de su oído. Acerco otra vez el celular a la oreja, con duda.– ¿¡Donde estas! ¿¡Tu hermano y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes!

–Orihime… Pues es que… Me encontré con un amigo.– Dijo con su seguridad actuada, la que siempre usaba para no hacer preocupar a los demás.

Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, Ichigo, la veía desde lejos, pues Rukia se había alejado para poder hablar con "privacidad". La observo por lo que parecieron horas, pensó en lo que sería su vida con ella, después de todo, el le dio su virginidad y ella a él, y para ser sincero, el era de los pocos hombres que cuando encuentran a la chica de sus sueños, hace todo por conquistarla y tenerla para el solo; para pasar tiempo juntos, como deberían hacer las típicas parejas. Tal vez mas adelante le pida matrimonio y tengan hijos juntos. Envejezcan juntos, viendo a sus nietos crecer y ser cuidados por sus hijos.

Sacudió con furia la cabeza, y una gota le corrió por la nuca, se estaba adelantado a los hechos futuros. Un suspiro silencioso salió de sus labios. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien con la mujer, que creía seria el amor de su vida. Sintió como el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzaba a vibrar, tomo el objeto y lo abrió.

–¿Hola?

–¡ICHIGO!– El aludido cerró los ojos soportando el dolor que tenía en su oído.– ¿Dónde crees que estas? Pensé que habíamos decidido que tú invitarías el desayuno. ¡Ya son las diez! ¡No puedo desayunar después de las diez!

–Renji…– Empezaba con un tono peligroso.– Les dije muy claro ayer… ¡QUE YO NO PAGARIA NADA! ¿¡Tú acabas de inventar esa patética excusa para que les pague el desayuno!– Grito a través del aparato con una vena en la frente **(N/A: Pobre celular T_T el que no tiene la culpa)**.

–B-Bueno… Emmm… Puedo explicarlo…– Comenzaba nervioso el muchacho desde la otra línea del teléfono.

Rukia termino de hablar con su amiga Orihime y procedió a ver la hora en su celular **(N/A: Recuerden que ella aquí tiene el moderno ¡Phone B| Con su forro Rabito *-*)**, eran las diez, ¡rayos! Se supone que tenía que estar en un almuerzo en un restaurante elegante con su hermano a las 11:30. Y como era obvio, su hermano quería su presencia puntualmente y con una apariencia elegante, como debería tenerla cualquier Kuchiki. Asi que para que aparezca como lo quería su hermano iba a necesitar mucho tiempo arreglándose; se maldijo interiormente, amaba a su hermano, si, pero lo que le pedía era demasiado. Un gran suspiro salió de su boca, solo esperaba que su Nii-sama no le diera malas noticias; ya que siempre era asi, a veces Byakuya no quiere verla en pintura, por razones desconocidas para ella, pero cada vez que solicitaba su presencia solía ser para darles malas noticias.

Vio desde la esquina de su ojo al hombre con cabello extraño que estaba hablando por teléfono. ¿Era normal? Un hombre que aparece en tu vida, lo conoces a media y te acuestas con él la primera noche que lo conoces ; ese era un comportamiento normal… pero de las mujeres que… ¡Agh! No faltaba decirlo. Miro el suelo mientras su cabeza era invadida por pensamientos nuevos y extraños, por alguna extraña razón, ella quería tener un futuro con él; una familia grande… bueno, lo mejor sería pequeña pero se vale soñar. Una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo por su rostro, sería lindo verlo todos los días y despertar a su lado… a pesar de la cara de delincuente que tiene y, que creía, siempre tendrá.

Ichigo despego el objeto de su oreja y camino hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la chica. Esta lo miro desde abajo con sus orbes violetas e inocentes.

–Bueno, yo… Me tengo que ir.– Comenzó a decirle nervioso.– Pero… Prométeme que nos veremos mañana por la noche en el parque ¿sí?

–No sé. Es que yo…– Trato de excusarse.

–Por favor… ¿sí?– La miro con ojos suplicantes.

–… E-Esta b-bien…– Le dio una sonrisa brillante para irse por la puerta, dejándolo a él con la misma sonrisa de ella en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora: <strong>3:15

**Fecha: **21/12/2011

* * *

><p><strong> Canción que estoy escuchando: <strong>Waiting Outside The Lines – Greyson Chance

* * *

><p>Jojojojo x3 Lo que escribí… lo admito estuvo raro ._. Ni yo sabía que podía tener ese talento… aunque eso también lo admito, esto no fue nada talentoso U.U<p>

Espero que haya estado bien, aunque sea intermedio. Como ya dije antes le agradezco a los Reviews que recibió este horrenda historia se los dedico a ustedes chicas! ;)

Yo sentí que este cap no quedo como quería pero me esforze en hacerlo como prara que les agrade

Cualquier sugerencia, critica, amenaza de muerte o carta de odio; déjela en los Reviews x)

**Atte: Katara Akemi Hitachiin (jejeje cambie mi nombre ;D)**


	3. Un ascenso, un problema

Buenas noches! Disculpen a las personas que estaban esperando la continuación de la historia pero es que me enferme y no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en aliviarme jejeje ademas he estado un poco ocupada con la remodelacion de mi casa y pues tampoco he tenido tiempo para pasarme por mi cuenta... Solamente raras veces jejeje

Les agradezco por sus Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> Esta historia está basada en una película llamada "Escucha tu Destino" aunque también tiene otro nombre, el cual es "August Rush"… wueno no está basada U.U es la versión de la película en Bleach 8D pero le cambie un poco la trama y la adapte a mi gustto, asi que espero que los lectores que hayan visto la película no se confundan o se molesten.

'_Letra en cursiva y con apostrofe: pensamientos de los personajes'_

–Letra de molde y entre guiones: oraciones de los personajes–

**(En negrita y entre paréntesis: Pensamientos del autor)**

(Entre paréntesis con letra de molde: aclaraciones)

_Letra en cursiva y con comienzo de "Flash Back": Recuerdo de los personajes_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach NO me pertenece, el propietario y autor de este fabuloso Anime/Manga es ni nada más ni nada menos que el maravilloso Tite Kubo 8DD. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias

La Película tampoco me pertenece, no recuerdo quien fue el Director, pero le haré un altar :D

En este capitulo hay ByakuyaxOC y obviamente IchiRuki (pero lamentablemente solo un poco -.-)

* * *

><p>Un ascenso y un problema<p>

Rukia bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía; tenía que llegar rápidamente a su hotel para tomar una ducha, vestirse y aparte de eso maquillarse. Le fastidiaba tener que asistir a ese almuerzo "especial" pero según su hermano era de gran importancia, pues almorzaría con él y su esposa, Aoi Kanuzuki. No sabía exactamente porque le pidió que asistiera a ese almuerzo, ella creía que si se citaban en un restaurante tendrían que ser él y Aoi, nada más. Pero sabía que tenía que obedecer a Byakuya, después de todo, el la saco del orfanato en donde permaneció por más de 14 años, los peores años de su vida; en ese lugar no hacían nada más que molestarla por su fascinación por las melodías, diciéndole que era que era un ratón de violín, algo que no le gustaba mucho en ese entonces, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, siempre mostro una sonrisa cada vez que la llamaban de ese modo ya que mostro su avance en su vida musical, de "Ratón" a "Diosa" (como la llamaban todas las personas que la han conocido).

Al llegar a la salida lo primero que hizo fue llamar un taxi y montarse rápidamente en el. Busco su teléfono en su bolso y vio la hora, ya eran las 10:15. Sabía que si se apresuraba podría llegar con 5 minutos de sobra al restaurante. Se bajo del vehículo lanzándole los billetes al conductor, sin esperar el cambio. El portero del hotel abrió rápidamente la puerta al ver su prisa susurrándole un "Buenos días" como lo haría cualquier otro día. Se adentro al elevador presionando el séptimo botón del panel. Se recostó a un lado del ascensor y se vio al espejo que estaba a un lado de ella. Observo que tenía algunas marcas de mordidas, y otras rojas a los lados de su cuello; ella sabía exactamente lo que eran, y se sonrojo al recordar el hombre que le hizo dichas marcas. Frunció el seño con preocupación ¿Cómo haría para ocultarlas de su hermano? La única opción que tenía era taparlas con maquillaje.

Salió de la cabina a paso rápido. Abrió su habitación con la llave en forma de tarjeta. Tiro su bolso al sofá que estaba en la sala principal mientras se quitaba su vestido para dirigirse al baño y tomar su merecida y casi obligada ducha. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y abrió la el grifo que hacía que el vapor del agua caliente se esparciera por la habitación. Se adentro en la tina lanzando un suspiro de alivio al sentir como el agua limpiaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Tomo el jabón con aroma a flores de cerezo y lo froto en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se enjuago el cabello con el shampoo y enjuague (del mismo aroma del jabón) y se hundió en el agua para lavarlo por completo. Se levanto y tomo la toalla afelpada para cubrir y secar su pequeño cuerpo. Fue a su habitación a buscar un vestido que le pareciera adecuado para ocasión, pero de todos los vestidos que su Nii-sama le había comprado al adoptarla. Después de buscar y buscar se decidió por uno blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia adornos plateados en forma de mariposa y un lazo en la cintura del mismo color del vestido.

Al haberse colocado el vestido y buscar unos zapatos que combinaran, lo último que tenía que hacer era maquillarse. Lo primero de lo que se encargo fue de los chupones que se volvían cada vez más visibles cada vez que los observaba con más frecuencia. Después de cubrirlos lo único que hizo fue colocarse un maquillaje ligero conformado por una sombra de ojos y un poco de rubor. Se levanto de su silla, satisfecha con el resultado y procedió a salir de su habitación para buscar su bolso y teléfono, eran las 11:15, sonrió con orgullo al notar que solo había durado una hora en arreglarse, rompió su record. Fue al pasillo para dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo del hotel.

* * *

><p>Byakuya miro su reloj de oro, las 11:28. Sabía que su hermana tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde a toda reunión a la que iba, y realmente odiaba a la gente que no llegaba puntualmente, simplemente no la soportaba, pero Rukia era su hermana y, aunque adoptada, no podía odiarla. Levanto la vista para ver a su hermana llegando con una sonrisa burlona, ¿Cómo osaba burlarse de él? Al verla sentada frente a él lo único que quería era elogiarla por haber llegado a tiempo por primera vez en su vida como Kuchiki, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría.<p>

-Buenas tardes, Nii-sama.- Saludo con un tono repugnantemente dulce.

-Buenas tardes, Rukia.- Devolvió el saludo con su voz fría y sin emociones. Levanto su muñeca para ver la hora de nuevo, y como lo sospechaba ya eran las 11:30. Su esposa ya debería estar ahí, pero sabía que ella se entretenía con cualquier cosa, algo que era muy adorable en ella pero a la vez desesperante. Sonrió levemente al recordar cómo se conocieron, no eran nada más que unos niños, ella se tropezó frente a él y la tomo en sus brazos, por alguna razón estaba llorando, según ella, porque se lastimo uno de los dedos del pie, pero sabía que era por otra cosa y aun asi no se atrevió a preguntar, desde entonces han sido amigos toda la vida. Pasaron tristezas y felicidades juntos como lo harían los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, salió de su vida cuando tenían 15 años, pues ella comenzó a estudiar en el extranjero y él seguía estudiando en casa para convertirse en dueño de la empresa de su familia, algo que no le molestaba mucho pero aun lo mortificaba. En el tiempo que su amiga estuvo por fuera él conoció a Hisana, su primer amor y primera esposa. Los años que paso con ella fueron maravillosos hasta que a Hisana le diagnosticaron una enfermedad mortal que no tenía cura y que sabían terminaría con su vida rápidamente. En el lecho de muerte de su primera esposa, esta le hizo prometer algo, que encontraría a su hermana y la cuidaría, el no le quedo otra opción que aceptar la promesa de la mujer; Desde entonces no volvió a abrir su corazón a nadie más.

Al año después pudo localizar a Rukia en un orfanato que quedaba a las afueras de Japón. La hizo su hermana, algo que estaba seguro la confundió demasiado pero aun asi no presento queja alguna. Casi toda la vida que estuvo con ella no la miro ni un solo momento, sino hasta después de 5 años que había recibido una llama de la chica de la que tenía años sin saber: su mejor amiga y confidente. Le dijo que volvería a Japón la próxima semana y que lo mejor era que preparara una habitación para que ella se quedara permanentemente.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Pero si eres tu Byakuya-kun!- Le grito una chica de cabello castaño y largo al hombre de ojos grises.- ¡Pero mira cuanto creciste! Y pensar que soy mayor que tu por un mes.- Reía nerviosamente la mujer corriendo hacia él._

_-Aoi…- Susurro Byakuya mientras la miraba a los ojos._

_-… Mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿no es asi, Byakuya?- Le sonrió cálidamente, abrazándolo fuertemente._

_-Si.- Fue lo único que él supo contestar, ver a Aoi como estaba lo ponía nervioso pero estaba seguro que por la inocencia de la oji ámbar solo pensaría que tenia frio.- Vámonos, el auto nos está esperando.- Le dijo soltándose de su abrazo empezando a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto._

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso te volviste más frio que antes?- Salió corriendo para agarrarlo por el brazo.- Sabes… Te extrañe mucho mientras estaba en América, Byakuya-kun. ¿Conociste a alguien mientras estaba por fuera?- Le pregunta ya dentro del vehículo.- Yo conocí a muchos pero nadie fue tan interesante como tú, Byakuya._

_-Hisana, su nombre fue Hisana.- Le contesto secamente_

_-¿Hisana? ¿Fue?- Miro al peli negro con el seño fruncido por la confusión.- ¿Quieres decir que…?_

_-Asi es… Murió.- Respondió antes que ella pudiera formular su pregunta completamente._

_-Oh… Ya veo.- Bajo la mirada con verguenza y tristeza, no quería hacerle recordar eso. Por alguna razón se sintió culpable por un instante, y sentía que debía recompensarlo con algo.-Byakuya…- El desvió la mirada hacia ella al oír su voz salir por sus labios.- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Cualquier cosa…-_

_El oji gris lo pensó un momento y formulo una sonrisa maliciosa.- Si… Puedes hacer algo.-_

_-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Qué?- Pregunto inocentemente. Byakuya se acerco y aplasto sus labios con los suyos. Aoi abrió los ojos como platos y no se movió ni un centímetro. Cuando se separaron la oji ámbar se quedo congelada en su asiento, bajo la cabeza un segundo y la subió para besarlo con más pasión._

_En ese momento la vida de los dos había cambio._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡Byakuya!- Grito una peli castaña al oído del nombrado. El abrió los ojos de golpe y volteo la mirada hacia la mujer que ahora era su esposa.- ¡Uff! Pensé que te habías dormido, o algo asi.- Aoi le sonrió a su esposo como lo hizo aquella vez.

-Aoi…- La miro con su intensa mirada, haciendo que recorriera un escalofrió por su espalda.- Llegas tarde.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Es que me entretuve arreglando los detalles de la orquesta.- Lo miro con una sonrisa divertida, rara veces veía a Byakuya con esa mirada perdida y pensativa, y siempre que la tenia lo único que se le ocurría a la castaña es hacer algo con su cabello o si no reemplazar sus papeles con fotos un poco… indecentes de su parte.

-Nii-sama, Nee-sama.- Rukia pidió su atención con éxito a la pareja.- ¿Podrían decirme para que estoy aquí?

-Rukia, como sabrás, Aoi planifica varios eventos importantes de Japón.- Observo como la morena asentía.- Pues ella encontró la forma para que tú seas el violonchelo principal en la orquesta.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto exaltada la de ojos violetas.

-¡Asi es!- Confirmo felizmente su cuñada.- Tuve algunos problemas con los abogados de la persona que quería ese puesto… pero los míos fueron más eficientes y astutos que los de él.- Comento riendo nerviosamente.- Lo celebraremos mañana por la noche en el salón fiesta de la mansión Kuchiki. Y como tú eres la anfitriona debes estar en ese lugar a las 8:00 ¿Crees poder llegar a esa hora?

-¿A las… ocho?- Dudo por un momento. Se supone que se encontraría con Ichigo casi a esa hora, tal vez si lo ve antes de que empiece la fiesta… O tal vez pueda pedirle que vaya con ella. Cualquiera de las opciones no era tan mala pero solo pensar lo que le haría su Nii-sama a Ichigo… No quería ni pensarlo

-Si, a las ocho… ¿Es que acaso ya tienes planes?- Su hermano la miro con sus ojos fríos esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, yo…- No pudo terminar lo que dijo pues el camarero llego con la comida. Rukia, nunca rechazo ninguna comida pero la situación la le quito el apetito de repente. Veía como Aoi y Byakuya comían su curry, sonrió un poco, no creía que fuera coincidencia que a los dos les guste la comida picante, alguno tuvo que influenciar al otro para que le guste; Aoi siempre pareció de las mujeres que le gusta lo dulce, su personalidad la delataba, pero nunca creyó que alguien como ella le guste más lo picante y amargo (pero eso no significaba que no le guste las cosas dulces).

-Rukia-chan, tu comida se enfría.- Dijo Aoi mirándola con angustia.- ¿Pasa algo? Si quieres podemos cancelar la fiesta de mañana…

-¡No! No tienes porque hacer eso, Nee-sama… es que simplemente me congele por un momento.- Negó con rapidez. En serio quería celebrar su nuevo puesto con su familia y amigos, pero también quería encontrarse con el hombre que conoció anoche y que se volvió muy importante en su vida; sabía que tenía que encontrar una solución y rápido.

-Y… ¿No querrás llevar a alguien a la fiesta, Rukia-chan?

Byakuya le dio una mirada penetrante a su hermana. Frunció el seño al máximo y espero impacientemente su respuesta.

Bueno, ahora si estaba en problemas…

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado<p>

Me costo un poco hacerlo en tan poco tiempo... y es que empece hace unas horas n_n

Recién me entero lo que le paso a Byakuya en el manga! T_T Solo me queda esperar que Tite no me quite a mi Byakuya... No quiero ni saber como se pondría Rukia al enterarse de eso. Primero Kubo me quita a Ulquiorra, después se le ocurre quitarme a Gin... y ahora quiere quitarme a Byakuya? Falta que algo le pase a Toushi-kun! Tite si lo haces te aseguro que no habrá un mañana para ti!... Pero si colocas IchiRuki me quedare un poco mejor :)

No olviden presentar sus humildes Reviews

_**Atte: Katara Akemi Hitachiin**_


	4. Un momento para parejas

¡Konichiwa, Minna-san! Nos leemos después de unos días :D Jejeje. Me alegra mucho a ver visto sus Reviews y se que debe haber personitas que se pasan a leer esta historia pero no dejan sus comentarios, sinceramente hablando me gustaría leer las opiniones de esos lectores anónimos pero me vasta y sobra el saber que al menos leen este Fic.

Por si no se dieron cuenta, actualice mas rápido que la ultima vez. Estas semanas he estado llena de inspiración y no pude desperdiciarla en otras cosas, en serio, no pude aunque lo intente, algo dentro de mi me decía "¡Katara! Tienes que seguir tu historia. Así que ¡deja de comer helado y ve hacerlo!" Obviamente era mi subconsciente (que de seguro también le gusta esta historia :3) que simplemente quería ver la continuación.

He decidido alargar un poco los capítulos, para que disfruten un poco mas su lectura pero si quieren que los alargue un poco mas de lo normal pídanlo. Espero que queden satisfechos con mis esfuerzos.

También les recuerdo que como este Fic esta basado en una película es algo así como un Universo Alterno. Disculpen si las actitudes de los personajes no son las mismas que en el Anime/Manga pero me gusta jugar mucho con ellos y con el romance entre parejas ^^

**Disculpen los errores y horrores ortográficos**, es que que no me considero muy buena escritora y soy consciente que muchas veces puedo equivocarme con el uso de palabras y llegar a repetirlas de sobremanera. He tratado de mejorar mi forma de escribir yendo a cursos de castellano y literatura (lo que también me ha mantenido algo ocupada) pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. Aun así, no se preocupen que se que en algún momento seré tan buena como muchas escritoras/es. Pondré mi esfuerzo al máximo para lograr ese objetivo, y que conste que lo hago por ustedes ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> Esta historia está basada en una película llamada "Escucha tu Destino" aunque también tiene otro nombre, el cual es "August Rush"… wueno no está basada U.U es la versión de la película en Bleach 8D pero le cambie un poco la trama y la adapte a mi gusto, asi que espero que los lectores que hayan visto la película no se confundan o se molesten.

Aoi Kanuzuki es uno de mis personajes OC. Por lo que esta absolutamente prohibido usarla para sus beneficios, a menos que logren convencerme de poder usarla.

'_Letra en cursiva y con apostrofe: pensamientos de los personajes'_

–Letra de molde y entre guiones: oraciones de los personajes–

**(En negrita y entre paréntesis: Pensamientos del autor)**

(Entre paréntesis con letra de molde: aclaraciones)

_Letra en cursiva y con comienzo de "Flash Back": Recuerdo de los personajes_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Bleach NO me pertenece, el propietario y autor de este fabuloso Anime/Manga es ni nada más ni nada menos que el maravilloso Tite Kubo-sensei. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias.

La Película tampoco me pertenece, no recuerdo quien fue el escritor, pero estoy segura que es alabado en alguna parte de este pequeño mundo :)

En este capitulo hay ByakuyaxOC y obviamente IchiRuki. También hay algo de RenRuki, ByaRuki y KaiRuki pero solo un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un momento para parejas!<strong>

-¿Asi que su nombre es Rukia?- El pelirrojo quería confirmar lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

-Si, asi es. ¿Por qué? ¿Te recuerda a alguien?- Frunció el seño al ver la mirada perdida de Renji.

-Bueno, sí, pero… Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.- Dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz.- ¿Estás seguro que su apellido era Kuchiki, Ichigo?- Se levanto rápidamente del sofá en el que estaba recostado. Fue a su habitación para buscar una pequeña caja en su equipaje y sacar una foto de esta, para después volver al lugar donde estaba el de ojos marrones.- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas responderme?

-¡Pues si! ¡Su apellido era Kuchiki! ¿Por qué te estás comportando de esa forma?- Gruño con molestia a la actitud del bajista de su banda. Este le mostro una foto de una niña pequeña. Tenía unos rasgos finos para una chica de su edad, su cabello era la noche más negra y cortado hasta el cuello, terminando en puntas afiladas, un obstinado mechón colgaba entre sus ojos violetas (_'¿o eran azules?')_ demasiado grandes.

-Esa chica también se llama Rukia.- Renji comenzó a hablar.- Era mi mejor amiga cuando estuve en el orfanato. Pero fue adoptada por la familia Kuchiki hace más de 6 años… No la veo desde entonces.- Finalizo mientras miraba sus pies con tristeza, aun le dolía el hecho de haberla dejado ir incluso cuando ella le dio la opción de poder quedarse con él.

Ichigo se le quedo mirando sin emoción aparente y con su típico seño fruncido, el cual frunció aun más. Fijo de nuevo su mirada a la foto que estaba entre sus dedos. No necesitaba confirmar nada con Rukia, la imagen le aclaraba todo, la niña de la fotografía era la mismísima Rukia Kuchiki que había conocido la noche anterior. Realmente no había cambiado en casi nada, seguía teniendo esos grandes y expresivos ojos violetas, y aunque se había cortado el cabello ese mechón seguía estando en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Mmmmm…- Chad lo que hacía lo de siempre, oír y analizar, sin siquiera decir alguna palabra.- Ichigo…- El aludido salió de su trance y observo al chico de piel oscura.- Vas a encontrarte con ella mañana en la noche ¿No?- El pelinaranja asintió sin saber a qué se debía esa pregunta.- Entonces, tal vez Renji pueda ir contigo para encontrarse con Kuchiki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni lo piensen! ¡Si le pedí que nos viéramos es para estar ella y yo **solos**!- Expreso con ira a sus compañeros. No podría dejar que se salieran con la suya, y mucho menos que interrumpieran uno de su único momento a solas con ella.- Si quieres verla que sea en otro momento, Renji.

-¡No me importa! Iré aunque no quieras. Rukia es mi mejor amiga.- Lo único que quería hacerle a su compañero era golpearlo en la nariz por "prohibirle" ver a su amiga por primera vez en muchos años.

-Ni te creas. No porque sea tú amiga dejare que vengas conmigo. ¡Ella es mi novia!- Siguió gritándole al tatuado

-¡Ella me conoce desde que éramos niños! Tu apenas la conoces un día.

-Mmmmm…- Lo único en que pensaba Chad ahora es en parar la discusión que él había armado _'Creo que… empeore las cosas en vez de mejorarlas._

* * *

><p>Podía sentir como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca por la mirada fría y penetrante que le estaba dando su hermano en ese momento. Sabía que estaría en problemas por cualquier repuesta que diera pero tenía que ser rápida al pensar en alguna que calmara los deseos de matar de Byakuya.<p>

-P-Pues llevare a O-Orihime, después de todo ella es mi a-amiga.- Tartamudeo su respuesta a la pareja que se encontraba frente a ella.

Aoi la miro más angustiada de lo que estaba, puede que ella conozca a Rukia hace apenas 3 años, también sabía que muchos la tomaban como una mujer tonta e ingenua y si, admitía que a veces se comportaba de esa forma, pero podía reconocer cuando alguien estaba nervioso o hasta incluso mentía, nadie se escapaba de esa "intuición" que ella tenía.

Por otra parte, su hermano frunció aun más el seño. No le creía, no hacía falta preguntárselo, se le notaba en sus gestos. Además, estaba seguro que ella sabía que esa chica Inoue ya estaba invitada por lo que llegaría mucho antes que ella, aparte, si veían que Rukia llegaba con esa chica podrían acusarla de muchas cosas y sinceramente no quería ni pensar en ello. El era consciente que en todas partes siempre había personas que les encantaba comenzar rumores que arruinarían el nombre Kuchiki; y aunque no quería que su hermana fuera con una pareja tampoco podía prohibírselo.

-¿Inoue Orihime? Por lo que se ella ya está invitada, asi que llegaría antes que tu.- Dijo pensativa la castaña.- Pero yo me refería a algún "amigo especial" que tengas, Rukia-chan.- Le dio una sonrisa picara, y se rio levemente cuando la morena se puso rígida por la tensión.- ¡Vamos! No tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Estamos en confianza ¿No es asi, Byakuya?

-Ciertamente.- Cerro los ojos respondiendo monótonamente.

-¿Ves, Rukia-chan? Puedes contarnos lo que quieras, o por lo menos, puedes contármelo a mí después de comer.- Le sonrió cálidamente.

-Es que, bueno… yo…

-Disculpen…- El camarero interrumpió a Rukia, haciendo que suspirara internamente de alivio.- ¿Quisieran algo de champaña? Tenemos muchos tipos de los cuales pueden elegir.

-¿Champaña? ¡Claro! ¿Cuál es la…?

-No, Aoi.- Byakuya la interrumpió con brusquedad.- No puedes beber alcohol. Recuerda que estas embarazada.- Abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.- No podemos arriesgar la seguridad del bebe.- Movió su vista hacia el hombre que seguía a un lado de ellos.- Ya puede irse.- Alejo al camarero de su mesa con su típica voz fría para después seguir hablando con su esposa.- Tampoco quiero que algo te pase por un descuido tuyo o mío.

La oji violeta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Su Nee-sama? ¿La esposa y mejor amiga de su hermano estaba embarazada? Eso la sorprendía pero las últimas palabras de Byakuya lo hicieron aun más. _'Tampoco quiero que algo te pase por un descuido tuyo o mío'_; se notaba a leguas que la presencia de Aoi daba un giro completo a su actitud. Pero aun asi… ¿Aoi iba a tener un bebe? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Bueno, estaba embarazada, por lo que eso respondía el "¿Qué?". El "¿Cuándo?" lo averiguaría pronto. "¿Dónde?" Y "¿Cómo?" ya era demasiada información para ella. "¿Por qué?" tenía varias ideas acerca de esa pregunta pero… era mejor dejarlo asi, después de todo, no quería inmiscuirse mucho en sus asuntos. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, hacerle un pequeño drama a su cuñada podría librarla de la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba con esta.

-¡Nee-sama! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Y yo que pensaba que siempre podías confiar en mí!- Se llevo una de sus manos hacia su baca para tapársela, fingiendo contener un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas de cocodrilo empezaron a salirse de sus orbes violetas.- Pero ahora veo que no soy nada importante para ti. Es más, debes de creer que soy la persona más horrible que conociste en tu vida entera.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Negó con rapidez la mayor.- E-Es que… apenas nos enteramos hace una semana y como quería decírtelo en persona no te llame. Pensaba en informártelo cuando fuéramos a casa, pero Byakuya…- Lo miro amenazadoramente pero este ni se inmuto.-… Al parecer se me adelanto.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!- La miro con una sonrisa alegre e infantil.- ¿Y desde hace cuanto?

-Alrededor d meses.- Respondió tocándose su abdomen, el cual estaba ligeramente hinchado.- La verdad fue una gran sorpresa pero me hizo feliz haberme enterado.- Les dio una sonrisa cálida y maternal.- Siempre he soñado con ser madre, y ahora que se me da la oportunidad no puedo arrepentirme de nada… absolutamente nada.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa con una aun más grande. Recordó los primeros días que la conoció, ella no solo fue la primera en notar su presencia, sino que también fue la primera en la que podía confiar sus secretos y hablar libremente (algo que no podía hacer con los miembros de su familia). Ella fue su primera amiga después de que los Kuchikis la adoptaron. La trataba como si fuera su hermana o hasta incluso su hija; la defendía de los Ancianos Kuchiki cuando la insultaban (ya sea directa o indirectamente) sobre cómo vivía antes de ser adoptada y hasta incluso le daba su hombro para llorar cuando eso pasaba. Aoi era dulce, animada, adorable e impaciente, pero de algo estaba segura… Que cualquier bebe que criara tendría tendría un gran futuro por delante.

En cambio, Byakuya la miraba con una muy ligera sonrisa. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero… Siempre deseo ser padre. Estaba consciente que al ser el jefe de una de las familias más ricas y con más influencias en Japón era obligatorio tener un heredero cuanto antes. Quizo tener uno con Hisana pero debido a su enfermedad le era imposible, sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando murió. Y ahora que su nueva esposa tendría uno se le llenaba el corazón (que creía muerto) con felicidad, y al saber que ella no se arrepentía no podía evitar darle al menos una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Pero bueno! Dejemos de hablar de mi- Interrumpió el pensamiento de los hermanos mientras le daba el ultimo bocado a su curry.- Aun no me has respondido, Rukia-chan. ¿Piensas llevar a alguien a la fiesta?

-Ejem…- Se aclaro la garganta para tratar de no sonar nerviosa.- B-Bueno tengo a un amigo el cual me gustaría invitar, s-si les parece bien, c-claro.- Su intento de sonar firme y seria fallo al pensar en cierta persona de cabello naranja _'Maldito seas, Ichigo Kurosaki'._

-¿Y se puede saber cómo se llama ese "amigo", Rukia?- Byakuya no era tonto, todo lo contrario, se podría decir que era el hombre más inteligente que estaba en ese restaurante, y este noto el nerviosismo en la voz de su hermana al hablar de ese amigo.

-Su nombre es Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.- Se felicito internamente al haber logrado decir su nombre sin tartamudear a su Nii-sama.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki?- Aoi bajo la mirada y frunció el seño ligeramente.- Kurosaki…- Susurro su apellido con cierto tono pensativo y perdido.

-… ¿Te pasa algo, Nee-sama?- Le pregunto extrañada y preocupada.

-¿Mmm? ¡Oh! No, por supuesto que no. Es que he oído poco de ese Ichigo Kurosaki en todas las organizaciones recientes.- Hablo levantando la mirada aun con el cejas fruncidas.- Muchos dicen que ha estado con más de una chica de cada ciudad de Japón, sin embargo, otros hablan de lo contrario a eso, quiero decir, que sigue manteniéndose "puro"… También he escuchado que es realmente malo con toda persona que cruza por su camino y que solo se muestra afectuoso con las personas que realmente quiere, como sus hermanas.- Los Kuchikis pelinegros la miraron sin decir ni una palabra. La oji ámbar soltó un suspiro de molestia para luego darles una sonrisa brillante.- Pero son solo rumores. No tienen que ponerme caso.

-Oh… Ya veo…- _'Las hormonas le están afectando en serio' _Pensó al ver el cambio rápido de actitud de su Nee-sama.- Bueno, entonces ¿Crees que pueda invitar a Ichigo, Nii-sama?-

-Lo pensare.- Dijo para empezar a levantarse después de haber pagado la cuenta.- Vámonos, Aoi.

-¡De acuerdo!- Exclamo levantándose y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.- Por cierto, Rukia-chan…- Se inclino levemente al estar al lado de ella.- No te preocupes por Byakuya, me "encargare" de el después. Puedes invitar a Ichigo-san como tu pareja para mañana.- Le susurro al oído juguetonamente dándole un guiño, la de ojos violetas se sonrojo ¿Qué se supone que acaba de insinuar? ¿Qué haría algo con su hermano? O… ¿El hecho que podía invitar a Ichigo?

Se levanto de su asiento, aun sonrojada por las palabras de la mujer de cabello largo, y salió del restaurante. Lanzo un suspiro mirando el ajetreo de los autos y la gente caminando de un lado a otro. Camino hacia el hotel en donde vivía **(A/N: Para aclarar algo. Digamos que Rukia vive en el hotel en vez de en un apartamento ¿Por qué? Porque su hermano quería saber que era lo que hacía en todo momento y ¿Qué mejor forma de vigilarla que esa? Sigan con su lectura)**, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, lo único que haría era preparase un té de menta y leer un libro… o tal vez escuchar algo de música.

Fue caminando por muchas calles, pasando por muchas tiendas, hasta llegar a una tienda de mascotas. Detuvo su caminar al ver que un par de pequeños ojos la miraban a través del vidrio. Quedo completamente hipnotizada por la belleza de esa pequeña criatura. Su pelaje era tan blanco como la mismísima nieve, su cola era tan pequeña y esponjocita, su nariz se movía olfateando el juguetito que estaba al frente del pequeño animal y sus grandes orejas se movían hacia el sonido que Rukia producía al ver a la criaturita.

Era una linda y adorable conejita.

¡Quería tenerlo!... ¡DEBIA TENERLO! Pero había dejado sus tarjetas de crédito en su otro bolso _'¡Eres una tonta, Rukia!' _Se insulto mentalmente. No quería esperar ni un día para tener a ese animalito. Si iría a su apartamento, tenía que llegar con ese conejo. Pero… No podía hacer nada, sus tarjetas no estaban consigo y el dinero que tenia a la mano no iba ser suficiente.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió observando a la bola de ternura blanca.

* * *

><p>-Ese Renji… juro que me las pagara.- Susurro con ira el pelinaranja. De algún modo Renji y Chad lo convencieron de ir con él al parque mañana. Junto las cejas dando una mirada mortal, haciendo que las personas que lo vieran salieran corriendo en dirección opuesta.<p>

Fue caminando por las calles de Tokio con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sonrió (aun con esa mirada) al recordar a la pequeña pelinegra de la mañana; ese menudo y sensual cuerpo, esos orbes índigos tan seductores y aquel vestido blanco que delineaban sus curvas a la perfección.

Se lamio los labios con deseo.

El nunca ha sido del tipo de hombres que le atrae una chica por su cuerpo. Ha conocido a muchas mujeres que coquetearon con el mostrando vulgarmente algunas partes de su cuerpo, y el no podía evitar sonrojarse por esos actos y, aunque, le molestaba que hicieran ese tipo de movimientos, tampoco le disgustaba del todo.

Era hombre, después de todo. Ellos tienen sus necesidades.

Pero esta chica, Rukia, lo había cambiado… al menos en ese sentido. Y es que al pensar como gemía y se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo lo volvía loco. Deseaba tenerla de nuevo a su merced y pedirle que hiciera muchos tipos de cosas por él. Soltó una leve carcajeada cuando le vio una marca de chupón en su piel de porcelana antes de que lo dejara en el techo de aquel edificio. Quería que le suplicara que la dejara en paz, para que el continuara; también quería que le pidiera que fuera más lento y tierno con ella, pero el haría todo lo contrario.

Ojala la hubiera conocido mucho antes. Tal vez… Cuando eran adolescentes.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Le daba gracias a Kami-sama que ella no lo vio en sus días de estudiante. Simplemente… Esos no eran días que le gustaba recordar. Aunque…

Aquellos días de su adolescencia en el cual las hormonas estaban al máximo hacían que produjera una mueca de disgusto. En ese entonces era solamente un niño tonto, inexperto y curioso **(N/A: Seehh… Como si no lo fueras ahora -.-) **que solo buscaba respuestas acerca de esos temas.

Fue caminando hasta llegar a ver unas cuantas tiendas de ropa, zapatos, etc; solamente cosas de mujeres. Bajo la vista un poco para ver a una chica de cabellera negra y corta, que miraba a un conejo a través del vidrio. _'¡Hmph! Hablando del diablo' _la miro detenidamente viendo el ligero maquillaje que tenía en el rostro. Desplazo sus ojos chocolate por todo su cuerpo, inspeccionando el vestido que tenia.

Sonrió ampliamente al saber que ahora era suya.

Completamente de el

-¿Te gusta, Rukia?

* * *

><p><em>-¿Te gusta, Rukia?<em>

-¡Aaahh!- Grito al oír una voz a sus espaldas.- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Se volteo rápidamente para ver un rostro joven y bronceado, con ojos castaños y con cabello naranja en la parte superior de su cabeza.- Oh… Eres tú.

-Pues si… Soy yo.- Sonrió al verle el rubor en sus mejillas.-Hola, Rukia.- Se inclino para besarla en los labios. Rukia se quedo paralizada pero luego empezó a corresponder el beso con la misma lentitud. Se separaron por la falta de aire y por las miradas que le daban las personas que pasaban a su lado.- ¿Qué haces?

-Pues… Estaba viendo a este conejito.- Le respondió apuntando al animal con las grandes orejas.- Me recuerda al peluche de conejo que adoraba cuando era niña. Se llamaba Chappy, lo adoraba tanto.- Relato observando a la criaturita.- Siempre andaba por todas partes con él. Se burlaban de mí por lo infantil que era, pero yo sabía cómo ponerlos en su lugar.- Rio ligeramente ante la memoria.- Puede que ya no sea más una niña pequeña e infantil pero ¡Quiero a este conejo!

-… Espera aquí.- Ichigo entro en la tienda y empezó a hablar con la encarga. La mujer se acerco a la vitrina y tomo al conejo que estaba observando Rukia, esta se emociono al pensar en lo que haría el chico. La morena vio como el naranjo salía del lugar con una jaula en sus manos.- Aquí tienes. Una coneja blanca y de 4 meses de edad.

-Gracias, Ichigo.- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Mmmm ¿Cómo te llamaras?- Se pregunto viendo a la conejita en la jaula.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Te llamaras…

-¿Chappy?- La interrumpió el de ojos castaños.

-¡No! ¡No soy tan infantil!- Grito proporcionándole un golpe en el pecho, haciendo que él se tambaleara hacia atrás por la fuerza.- La llamare Yuuki.

-¿Yuuki? Entonces se llamara "nieve" ¿No?

-Asi es. Creo que es lo mejor para una coneja de este color.- Confirmo mirando al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.- Gracias, otra vez. Adiós.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- La siguió cuando empezó a caminar hacia la dirección por donde venia.

-Al casa.

-Bien, te acompañare.- Tomo la jaula con su mano izquierda y con la otra la de Rukia.- ¿En dónde queda?

-¿Qué? Espera ¡No!- Trato de zafarse de la mano del cantante, pero este volteo a mirarla y darle una sonrisa como queriendo decir que todo iba a estar bien.-… Queda a unas cuadras por delante.

-Hhm, bien. ¿Era tan difícil decírmelo?- La mujer de ojos violetas lo vio un momento y bajo la mirada insultándolo en voz baja. Ichigo se rio de su acto y se sonrojo muy levemente al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Su mano junto con la suya se sentía tan… cálida. El no le gustaba mucho el romanticismo, lo consideraba algo cursi e innecesario en su vida, pero esta chica cambio ese pensamiento.

Cuando su padre le conto como había conocido a su madre, como se enamoraron y casaron, no le tomo mucha importancia, es más, incluso le dijo a su padre en la cara que no le importaba nada de lo que tenga que ver con el amor o con el matrimonio. Aun recuerda las palabras del mayor Kurosaki…

_Flash Back_

_-Puede que digas eso ahora, Ichigo…- El pelinegro sonrió cerrando los ojos.- Pero algún día conocerás a una chica que te haga feliz en todos los sentidos._

_-Tonterías.- Fue lo que él respondió entre molesto y asombrado._

_-Además, Ichigo…- Este volteo a mirarlo.- ¡Tienes que darme nietos lo más pronto posible! ¡Quiero cinco! ¡No! Mejor… ¡Siete nietos!- Isshin corrió por toda la casa gritando el numero de nietos que quería tener, e Ichigo, por supuesto, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente por solo unos segundos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Un tic se apodero de su entrecejo al hacer memoria de las múltiples situaciones vergonzosas en que su padre lo metía.

-Hey, ya llegamos, Ichigo.- Anuncio mirando la entrada del hotel (el cual era manejado por la familia Kuchiki).- Muchas gracias por el regalo y por acompañarme. Ahora, dame a Yuuki y vete.- Trato de tomar la jaula pero el joven la alejo de su alcance.

-¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a tu novio, Rukia?- Le dio una sonrisa divertida y la tomo por la cintura y la llevo al ascensor del edificio.- Ahora ¿Tocarías el botón del piso en donde te quedas?

-…- Aun estaba algo shockeada por la acción de su novio.

-Vamos, tócalo.- La movió ligeramente para que reaccionara.- Que yo no puedo hacerlo todo.

-¡B-Bájame!- Grito cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No lo hare hasta que presiones el botón que lleva a tu piso.

-Bien…- Suspiro y presiono el numero 7. Sabía que era la mejor forma de engañarlo, pues ella vivía en el piso 9. El aparato subió los siete pisos y abrió sus puertas para mostrar un vestíbulo completamente vacío.- Listo. Ahora bájame y dame la jaula.

-No.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero…!

-Primero entremos a tu apartamento.

-¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos incrédula.

-Ya me oíste. Primero entremos a tu apartamento.- Corroboro.

La oji violeta no supo cómo podría escaparse de esa situación. El único pensamiento que le iba a la mente era el de llevarlo a su apartamento y cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero… ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma con él? No lo entendía. El había sido muy amable con ella desde que se conocieron… Bueno no ha sido un caballero pero se conformaba con ello.

Le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba ese chico que ahora la sostenía por la cintura, pero nunca había sido tratada asi por alguien y no sabía cómo actuar ante esas situaciones. Se había enamorado solo unas tres veces pero siempre terminaban en decepción. La primera vez fue con su antigua amigo, Renji, pero cuando le dijo que debía irse con los Kuchikis se le rompió un poco el corazón.

La segunda vez fue con su hermano. Si, se había sentido un poco atraída hacia él. Pero el solo saber que él la trataba como basura y que ni si quiera le importaba su salud le hacía sentir aun peor de lo que estaba; asi que decidió sellar ese pequeño sentimiento. **(N/A: ¡Gomen! Es que soy ByaRuki y simplemente no pude evitarlo. Les pido disculpas)**

Y la tercera vez fue con el jefe de la familia Shiba: Kaien Shiba. Lo había conocido en una fiesta en donde todas las familias prestigiadas de Japón se reunían para aclarar diferencias y malentendidos. Después de esa celebración los Shiba se mantuvieron en contacto con la familia Kuchiki, más específicamente con Rukia. Kaien iba a ver Rukia cada vez que podía, pero para tristeza de Rukia, la visitaba con su esposa Miyako, admiraba a la mujer, fue como la hermana que tuvo pero no se le dio la oportunidad de conocer. Aunque sabía que lo que sentía por Kaien era prohibido no pudo evitarlo. Cuando le dieron la noticia de que Kaien Shiba y su esposa habían sido asesinados por el líder de una familia que, por alguna razón, odiaba a los Shiba, pudo oír el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose; desde entonces una máscara fría y de indiferencia se vio obligada a quedarse en su cara hasta estos días.

Y aun asi este chico se había colado en su corazón. No solo con su personalidad y sus burlas sin sentido la habían "cautivado", tenía algo más. Algo que le gustaba pero la hacía actuar de esa forma. _'¡Aagghh! No pienses en eso, Rukia. No es tiempo'_.

-No podre mostrártelo si no me bajas.- Trato de convérselo de que la bajara.

-Si te bajo ¿Me prometes que no saldrás corriendo?- Frunció una poco el seño en señal de desconfianza

-¡Te lo prometo!- Quizo sonar lo más dulce y adorable posible, y al ver la mueca de disgusto de parte del joven supo que su objetivo se vio cumplido.

El pelinaranja soltó un bufido de molestia y la dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo alfombrado. Rukia ya en el suelo le tendió la mano, el comprendió de inmediato que lo que quería era la jaula asi que se la dio rápidamente para evitar cualquier problema. Ella le sonrió con toda la ternura que pudo y con la mano que tenia desocupada le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al joven haciendo que se retorciera del dolor.

No hizo nada malo. Solamente siguió su instinto.

Se adentro en la maquina y presiono el noveno botón del panel. Al llegar a su piso fue a la habitación y la abrió con su respectiva llave. Ya adentro tiro su bolso al sillón y se quito los tacones que estaban a punto de matarle los pies. Se sentó en el suelo abriendo la jaula. Saco al conejo y lo coloco en la alfombra. ¡Era tan linda!

-Yuuki será tu nuevo nombre.- Acerco el dedo lentamente al animal y este acerco su pequeño hocico y lo mordisqueo, no tan duro como para que le duela.- Debes de tener hambre. Qué suerte que aun sigo teniendo zanahorias. Ten, come algunas.- Yuuki empezó a masticar la que le dio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rukia le dio una sonrisa feliz al verlo comer.

Pudo escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

'_¿Quién podría ser?' _Se pregunto a si misma al saber que su hermano debía de estar ocupado al igual que su cuñada, Orihime estaría saliendo con su novio Uryuu y aparte de ellos no conocía a otra persona que supiera en donde vivía.

Abrió la puerta para que unos labios se posaran sobre los suyos con pasión y dureza. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando la empujaron al sillón de cuero y se colocaron encima de ella empezando a chupar, besar y morder la carne de su cuello. Gimió cuando una mano masajeo su nalga izquierda con absoluta lentitud.

-Quiero mi venganza por lo del golpe.- El cálido aliento de su susurro le rozo el oído. Se sonrojo al pensar lo que pasaría si no hacia algo rápido, aunque… tampoco es como si quisiera detenerlo. Sus caricias se sentían tan bien.

Sin duda sería una gran tarde.

* * *

><p>Byakuya se encontraba revisando los papeles de su empresa. Reprimió un suspiro y siguió ojeando los papeles cuidadosamente por cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.<p>

El se encargaba de la compañía _Mika _(Bella Flor) puesto asi por su abuelo. La compañía se encargaba de muchos trabajos en Japón, sobre todo el trabajo de mobiliario hecho por la madera más fina que se pueda encontrar. Además, también tenía una pequeña pero reconocida cadena de hoteles; y tratar con todo ellos era estresante.

Sinceramente, cuando supo que iba a llegar a ser el jefe de su familia, nunca se le paso por la mente que iba requerir tanto trabajo. Por suerte tenia a Aoi que lo ayudaba en muchas cosas como la administración de la compañía, realmente le agradecía que le quitara algo de peso encima pero ahora que esperaban a un bebe el peso se volvió aun más grande. Aoi ahora se sentía más cansada con cada día que pasaba por lo que no podía ayudarlo en nada, pero eso no disminuía sus travesuras y burlas.

Sus cambios de humor los entendía a la perfección pero eso no evitaba que lo confundieran de vez en cuando. Un buen ejemplo de esto era cuando se enteraron, ella no solo se puso a llorar histéricamente sino que lo culpaba por haberle hecho eso al estar muy joven, cosa que lo hizo sentir un poco triste (cosa que no hizo notar) y a la vez feliz por saber la noticia. Después de que terminara de llorar lo miro con una cara infantil y sonriente diciéndole que iban a ser los mejores padres de todo Japón y que haría cualquier cosa para no molestarlo cuando llegaran los antojos.

Amaba a Aoi, la adoraba, incluso más que de lo que pudo haber amado a Hisana. Y ahora venia otra personita que amaría más que a cualquier cosa.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de ver a la oji ámbar con el bebe entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sonreír de esa forma, Byakuya?- Pregunto una sonriente castaña desde la puerta de su oficina.- ¡No me digas que otra mujer te está haciendo sonreír de esa forma!- Dio pasos largos y llenos de falsa ira hasta llegar a su escritorio. La observo de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la vista que tenia al frente. Llevaba una blusa roja de tirantes que le daba una vista deliciosa de sus pechos, una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo e iba descalza, por alguna razón le gustaba como vestía, ya que naturalmente consideraría vulgar ver a una mujer asi, pero se podría decir que Aoi era la excepción.- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.- Trato de desviar la vista hacia su trabajo de nuevo pero una mano que lo tomo por la barbilla se lo impidió.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Vamos, Byakuya, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada. Puedo ver a través de esa fachada fría y estirada que tienes.- Le comento con burla y angustia combinada en su voz.- Se nota que algo te pasa.- Le soltó la barbilla y suspiro para después apuntarlo con su dedo.- ¡No puedes ocultármelo!

Byakuya se le quedo mirando con una mirada distinta a la de siempre. Esta mirada tenía un brillo diferente, decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, y lo que ella veía en su alma era diversión, burla y… ¿Lujuria? Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al notar eso _'Estos sentimientos no eran comunes en Byakuya'_.

-Veo que ya sabes que es lo que me pasa, Aoi.- Ella sabía que era más una confirmación que una pregunta. Se sonrojo, hacía años que no pasaba por ese tipo de situaciones.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices al respecto?- Se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar alrededor del escritorio hasta llegar atrás de su mujer y empezar a darle un relajante masaje en sus hombros.- No te obligare a nada.- Susurro contra su oído haciendo que la Kanuzuki se estremeciera ante su tono.- Pero tampoco te lo prohibiré.

-B-Byakuya… Yo… Ngh- Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un gemido. El pelinegro empezó a chuparle el cuello. Ella se aferro al escritorio clavando las uñas en el _'Aaawwh… Tendré que volverlas a pintar de rojo después'_. Suspiro de placer y arqueo las cejas.- E-Espera yo nunca dije que podías comenzar.

-Entonces ¿Tú querías hacerlo?- Se detuvo un momento para formular su pregunta y esperar la respuesta.

-No…- Se rio levemente volteándose.- Pero creí que sería importante mi opinión.

Lo que hizo Byakuya fue meter su lengua en su boca explorando cada esquina de esta. Jugueteo un poco con la de Aoi para después seguir lamiendo cada rincón de la cavidad. Su mano se deslizo por su cintura y cadera, mientras la otra se posaba en la parte posterior de su cuello empujándola aun más contra su boca. Aoi, por su parte, masajeaba su espalda encima de su camisa gris de oficina.

El menor rompió el beso y pasó su lengua desde su oreja hasta escote de la blusa.

-¿Sabes? Es irónico que te guste el rojo y tu nombre signifique azul.- Comento deslizando los tirantes por sus hombros.

-Hmph ¿Qué te puedo decir? El rojo es mi color favorito, no solo significa amor, atracción sino también _deseo y pasión_.- Sonrió felinamente dándole una mirada roja.

Esta mujer lo iba a volver loco en algún momento.

* * *

><p>Decidí dejarlo hasta aquí para no perturbarlos, pero... ustedes díganme <strong>¿Quieren Lemon en el siguiente capitulo?<strong> porque estoy pensando en hacer uno doble, quiero decir, un momento para el IchiRuki y otro para el ByaAoi jaja, **Respondan en los Reviews.**

Además, justo como lo dije arriba, me gustaría que los lectores anónimos dejaran su comentarios acerca de la historia y/o el capitulo, pero yo no los obligare a nada.

Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia y opinión pueden dejarla en los Reviews... ¡Oh! y también la respuesta a mi pregunta.

_**Atte: Katara Akemi Hitachiin**_

_**P.D:**_¡Por favor, no me odien! Puede que sea ByaRukista pero eso no significa que deje de amar con todo mi corazón, cuerpo y alma al IchiRuki, todo lo contrario, hace que lo ame aun mas; el solo hecho de pensar en Ichigo queriendo alejar a Rukia de Byakuya y que al final no pueda hace que mi corazón ame aun mas el IchiRuki. Soy masoquista, y por ello me gusta leer historias con finales amargos de ese tipo. Por lo que me gustaría preguntarles por segunda vez algo... **¿Creen que debería reunir el valor y escribir un Fic ByaRuki?**


End file.
